CHOP has enrolled three children in this study to date. Nationwide, this study has accrued 10 patients out of its target accrual goal of 27 children. There have been no unanticipated side effects to date. Preliminary data indicate that CD4 cell counts rise about 40% at the lowest dose tested. The second dose level is currently being tested.